


Blow Me

by EzzyDean



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of NagiRin drabbles/prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: NagiRin #74 (Prompt 74: Are You Challenging Me?)

He should have known that Nagisa would take the words out of context.  That his joking tone wouldn’t make it through that fluffy blonde head of his.  He should have known that.  But there was no way he could have known that his night was going to go quite like this.  All because of one simple phrase.

They had met up, as they often tried to do on weekends now that they were “adults” and “responsible” and other words like that, and had spent the night eating and drinking and singing stupid songs and just being ridiculous in general with each other.  Haru had made some comment to Rin about how, now that the whole competitive swimming thing was behind them and they were in their late 20s, Rin would need to remember to watch what he ate cause he was starting to look a little out of shape.  (Which totally wasn’t true and Rin could see the slight teasing glint in Haru’s eyes as Rin brought another piece of candy to his lips.)  A comment which Rin had immediately responded to with a curt, “Blow me, Dolphin Boy” in an equally teasing tone.

He heard Makoto chuckle and saw Rei roll his eyes.  What he missed what the way Nagisa was watching him.  The pout that flashed over the blonde’s face which was quickly chased away by a calculating look.

Two hours later he was shuffling back to his apartment with Nagisa clinging to his back.  Rin had been pretty sure that none of them had drank  _that_ much.  But Nagisa was the smallest of them and just by body size alone he had a slight disadvantage when it came to alcohol.  

Drunk Nagisa was a joy to be around.  They had each learned from personal experience, however, that a sobering up Nagisa and a hungover Nagisa were nightmares from some pit of hell that even demons avoided.   Since he was the only one free the next day to take care of Nagisa all night he had been given the pleasure of playing nursemaid. 

Lucky Rin.

Nagisa sighed and nuzzled into Rin’s shoulder as he silently thanked whoever was out there that Nagisa was still fairly compact and light and that Rin still had the good sense to be in shape - no matter what Haru tried to imply.  Otherwise the two mile walk back to his apartment would have been hell.  

"Rin is so mean."

"Excuse me?  Just who do you think is lugging you back to his place and taking care of your drunken butt?"

"So mean.  Saying stuff like that in front of me.  Not even knowing how I feel."  Rin just shook his head and chuckled.  The rambles of a drunken fool were never to be taken too seriously in their little group.  This they also knew from personal experience.

It never occurred to him that Nagisa was faking it.  Not even once.  Until he locked his apartment door behind him and gently set Nagisa on his feet and suddenly found himself pinned to the wall with Nagisa’s hands wrapped in his hair tugging his head down to kiss him.  He still wasn’t entirely sure Nagisa  _wasn’t_  drunk when one of Nagisa’s hands slipped from his hair to the hem of his shirt and slipped under it.  Nagisa had been known to be handsy when tipsy.  It was nothing that bothered any of them.  A quick squeeze or grab here or there.

This… was not a quick squeeze.  Nagisa was running his fingers up and down Rin’s side and he groaned when Nagisa ran his tongue along Rin’s lips.  He pulled back with effort and blinked down at his friend.

"Nagisa.  Time out.  What’s got you so worked up?"

"You."

"Me?"

"You and your stupid teasing and jokes and telling Haru to blow you and that ridiculous little blush that makes me want to tease you and just, ugh, you."  Nagisa had dropped both hands to Rin’s waist and was clenching Rin’s shirt in his fists.  "You drive me crazy and I’ve always like  _liked_  you but you just like me and I just can’t anymore.”

Wait.  Nagisa liked him?  Like not just friends like?  ”Since when?”  Nagisa looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Um.  Since practically forever."

"Oh."  Wow.  Go Rin.  One of your best friends practically confesses to having a decade long (or more) crush on you and your best response is  _Oh_.  How… eloquent.  Not that the next sound out of his mouth is much better because suddenly Nagisa has Rin’s shirt pushed up and is pressing kisses across his stomach and he is so glad that Haru’s an idiot and he’s still in perfectly adequate shape because oh yeah that is definitely Nagisa licking his way across Rin’s abs.

He shuddered out a breath.  ”So, um, what exactly are you planning on doing?”

"Well you told Haru to blow you," Nagisa glanced around the entryway of Rin’s apartment, "and I don’t see Haru here so…" Nagisa grinned up at him and slipped his fingers into the waist of Rin’s pants.

"Not to try and stop you but you do realize it was just a joke?  Just a saying."  Nagisa palmed him through his jeans and giggled when Rin groaned.

Nagisa’s fingers twitched against Rin’s fly and he tapped gently on the zipper of Rin’s jeans.  ”I know that.”  Rin’s face flushed and his breath hitched as Nagisa popped the button of his jeans and oh-so-slowly inched the zipper down.

"Damn it Nagisa if you’re going to do it just do it already."  The instant the words left his lips he knew it was a mistake.  A wonderful mistake.  He could already see himself whimpering and thrashing beneath Nagisa’s surprisingly long patience.  He could practically hear himself begging when he met Nagisa’s eyes and saw that spark there.  Then Nagisa gave him that grin and Rin felt his knees start to give way.

He was fucked.

Probably in every way imaginable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shipalltheslash asked: High school AU where Rin is a teacher and Nagisa is the bad boy and he gets detention from Rin and just....

The library is filled with an orange glow as the sun sets and Rin watches idly as dust motes float through the air.  A soft thump followed by a mild curse sounds from the other side of the bookcase.

"Language please," he calls out.

"I still don’t see why I have to do this."  The sound of the step stool being drug from one book case to the next fills the library and he smiles.  "You’re no fun at all."

"You have to do this because you earned a detention."

"I was just joking around.  You’re not that old.  Don’t you remember just having some fun in school?"

"I remember respecting my elders and my teachers."  Nagisa pops around the bookcase and leans against the table Rin is sitting at.  Nagisa gives the teacher a charming grin, one Rin knows usually gets him out of trouble with most of his peers and a few of his teachers.

"But I do respect you."

Rin raises his eyebrow at the blonde.  ”Openly flirting with me in the middle of class when you should be listening to the lecture and laughing at and sharing my baby pictures you got from my little sister when you should be doing work is not respecting me in any way.”  Nagisa pouts and Rin eyes the stack of books on the corner of the table.  ”By my estimate if you take this seriously you can be done in another fifteen or twenty minutes.

Exactly fifteen minutes later Nagisa replaces the step stool behind the librarian’s desk.  When Rin gives him a satisfied smile and holds the door open for him as they leave Nagisa can’t stop the smile that appears on his own face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> riverwife asked: nagisa and rin making out in his room until nagisa's sisters walk in right when they're about to get to the good part

It’s not just one sister, or two of them, it’s all three.  And they are watching Nagisa and Rin with a cool indifference that makes the two boys feel like ants about to be crushed.

Because of course they had walked in on them with their shirts off.  Rin’s fingers inching under Nagisa’s waistband and Nagisa’s hands firmly planted on Rin’s ass.  Both of them breathing heavy.  Nagisa nipping at Rin’s throat and then kissing the little red marks that appeared.  Rin nuzzling the top of Nagisa’s messy blonde head and groaning when Nagisa did something with his teeth and tongue and hands and knee all at once and a swarm of sensation slapped into him.

That’s when he had heard someone clearing their throat and he had stiffened and warily cracked his eyes open.  Nagisa turned a moment later and Rin felt him take a sharp breath.  They all just stared at each other for what felt like an hour.  Rin wasn’t even sure who to look at or what to do and he had been embarrassed before but this was a whole new level of mortification for him.

Then without a word being spoken between any of them Nagisa’s sisters simply turn and walk away, shutting the door behind them.

"Well that was… awkward."  Nagisa states before flopping backwards onto his bed.

Rin shudders a little and curls up next to him.  ”I can feel their judgement all over me.”

"I’m supposed to be the one you’re feeling all over you."

"Nagisa!"  Rin scolds him but doesn’t try to stop him when he rolls on top of him and starts kissing and nipping at his neck again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: Hello! I have a prompt uvu I was wondering if you wouldn't do Ending AU Ringisa with them sharing a bed?

Night didn’t so fall in the kingdom as it did slam down upon them.  The moment the sun fell behind the horizon cool relief swept through the shadows.  Not that Rin, who often spent as much free time as possible in the shade or relaxing in the pools, paid much attention to the growing shadows.  Or the servants who came to light the small lanterns in his chambers.  Or the sweet smelling breeze that drifted through the room.  The only thing he had eyes for was the way Nagisa’s skin shined in the lamplight, damp and sweet as he moved.  The way his eyes lit up like the jewels around Rin’s neck when he met Rin’s gaze.  The deceptively sweet smile formed by his lips.

Rin knew that smile, knew that gaze, knew what the sway of Nagisa’s hips in the shifting light meant.  The charms and jewels tinked and chimed as he finally stopped dancing, turning towards Rin with one final spin and smiling.  He was breathing hard, he always danced his best for Rin, and Rin watched as a bead of sweat rolled down his bare chest and absorbed into the soft material at his waist.

He wanted to taste that pale skin, so soft despite the harsh desert.  To kiss that sweet smile off Nagisa’s lips.  To feel the play of strong muscles under his fingertips.  To indulge in the dessert that was Nagisa.

And he would.  And Nagisa would give as good as he got.  Matching each kiss and touch and sigh.  Raising up on shaky arms to reduce Rin into a whimpering mess.  Then they would collapse together onto Rin’s soft bed.  A pile of cushions was just as likely if they couldn’t be bothered to drag themselves all the way to the bed.

Curling up into and onto each other, warm limbs sticking where their skin touched which was usually everywhere, breath ghosting across their already cooling skin.  Even with everything they did this was Rin’s favorite part.  Drifting off to sleep with Nagisa pressed against him.  Sharing his bed, his days, his life, with this nimble dancer who filled his heart with love.

Waking up the next morning with Nagisa still plastered to his skin was often equal parts frustrating and blissful.


	5. Chapter 5

Rin’s head was pounding and he winced as he snuggled deeper into his pile of blankets.  It seemed like nothing would help him warm up.  The quiet chattering that had been blissful white noise while he slept died off with a quick “I’ll talk to you later” and the bed dipped under a second person’s weight.

“Feelin any better?” A cool hand brushed his forehead and he muttered.  “What was that?”

“I said why’s it you?”

The musical laugh chimed in his ears and he wondered when it had gotten such a deep tone to it.  “Cause everyone else is either sick or taking care of someone and because even at your grouchiest you don’t scare me Rinrin.”  Nagisa smiled and wiped the sweat from Rin’s brow with a soft cloth.  It had been a long time since it had been just the two of them and now that he was awake Rin expected Nagisa to start his normal over cheerful chatter.

He was surprised when instead the other teen stretched out on the bed beside him seemingly content to just fiddle with his phone.  When Rin woke up next most of his blankets were thrown off and he was curled around Nagisa.  Nagisa smiled when he noticed that Rin was awake again.  
“So are we feeling better this time?”  Rin had to admit that surprisingly he was.


End file.
